Crash Bandicoot: N Accuracy
by mcp100
Summary: Crash Bandicoot wakes up one day realizing that something's very wrong: He's not the hero anymore, Dr. Cortex is, all thanks to a doctor named N. Accurate, who can change the events of society. Only another evil scheme can come from this! Now Crash & his friends must reverse the incorrect effects, get the Crystals, & keep Crash away from the authorities. Featuring 4 new characters.
1. Cortex Saves The Day?

**Chapter 1: Cortex Saves the Day?**

**I**n a giant Greenhouse in the city, tourists walk around the plant-filled location observing the new attractions: carnivorous plants. These evil plants use to try to stop our hero Crash Bandicoot in his past adventures, but the tour-guide explains how the man-eating plants are now friendly & will not eat anyone anymore.

Tour-Guide: "The carnivorous plants you see here won't bite any of you, so don't worry, he-he! Our years of taking care of these guys have changed their attitudes drastically, so now they are herbivores. Although, they can be a bit feisty when you try to clean their teeth, this coming from the woman that does it often!"

The tourists laugh at the humorous statement, then they take pictures of the plants while they, believe it or not, do poses & smile. Suddenly, an eruption from the soil occurs & the ground starts to shake. Everyone in the greenhouse starts to panic & scream, but the tour-guide tries to calm them all down.

Tour-Guide: "Everyone, please stay calm! It's possibly just an earthquake!"

But it's not an earthquake. Something big is coming from underground, it's roaring to get out! The soil becomes more & more bigger like a gigantic hill, it breaks & outcomes...

Male Tourist: "Oh, my god! IT'S A GIANT CARNIVOROUS PLANT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Old Tourist: "Giant Carnivorous Plant? That's it, I want a refund!"

Tour-Guide: "I think I fed this one too much!"

Female Tourist: "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The giant plant unleashes a godly roar & prepares to attack & eat the people below him. But just before he gets the chance to, someone rushes in & stops it.

Male Tourist: "Hey, is that who I think it is?"

Tour-Guide: "It is! It's our hero!"

Everyone cheers, for they are saved by, DR. NEO CORTEX?! What's going on here? Why is everyone calling Cortex the hero? Why is he even helping out people, JUST WHY?

Cortex: "Halt right there, you foul beast! Leave these people alone or I shall blast you with my ray-gun! Go ahead & try me!"

Carnivorous-Plant: "RAWWWRR!"

Cortex hops onto his hover-glider & flies up into the air, then he shoots the giant plant with his ray-gun. The shots do massive harm to the plant, as it cause it to lean back & holler in pain.

Cortex: "& now to finish this once & for all!"

The man-eating plant lets out one more ear-wrenching roar as Cortex prepares to, fly into it's mouth? When he flies in, everyone gets shocked & screams in horror. Then the giant plant smiles & prepares to eat everyone else, when suddenly, a blast from inside the mouth comes from Cortex's ray-gun. The blast radius sends chunks of the monstrous plant flying everywhere. Does this mean Cortex has changed? What would prompt him to save all of these innocent people? & why is everybody calling him a "hero"?

Female Tourist: "Dr. Neo Cortex saved us from that giant plant!"

Crowd: "HOORAY!"

Old Tourist: "We should all get a refund!"

Crowd: "HOORAY!"

Cortex floats down on his hover-glider to his adoring public. Everyone surrounds him with cameras & autographs, they even have games of him: "Cortex TwinSanity"? "Cortex Team Racing"? "Cortex 2: Crash Strikes Back"? A little kid comes up to Cortex with a plushie of him.

Kid: "Mr. Cortex, sir, can you sign my plushie?"

Cortex: "Why certainly, anything for a nice young man like yourself!"

Cortex signs it, then the kid says thanks & runs off.

Cortex: "My adoring public, I'm happy to be your savior once again! I must go now to find any other big monsters that threaten our environment! Stay safe, & stay gold!"

Cortex flies out of the greenhouse. Someone new waits for him outside with a Power Crystal. It's a man, who has his face covered in bandages(No this is not Slender Man!). His stomach has a mouth with sharp-teeth & his eyes are on his chest. His whole body can be described as "inaccurate".

Cortex: "So, how did I do?"

Mysterious Man: "You're acting gets more horrible every day."

Cortex: "*groans*, okay, mister critic, do you have the Crystal?"

The man pulls out a Power Crystal.

Cortex: "YES! This plan wouldn't be possible if we didn't meet, I bet after working for that snob N. Brio you're finally more free to do the stuff you want to do?"

Mysterious Person: "*snicker*, you have no idea! After the accident that turned me into this, I'm now a powerful being, & I don't need to work for someone any longer. I'm my own man! I never though that having the power to change the events of society would be so much fun! The liquid from the beakers coursed through my veins & changed my blood, & now my brain is unlike any other!"

Cortex: "You got that right! But, uh, just out of curiosity, doesn't it hurt when you're like this? I mean, you have eyes on your chest & your stomach talks for Pete's sake! Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know how people could stand to look at you this way."

Mysterious Man: "They see your enormous head."

Cortex: "Touché. Anyway, we must keep this up in order to get all the Crystals from the locations that we put them in, their power will cause chaos & I'll be able to stop them & get the Crystals! Then once I have them all, world domination will be waiting for me- err, I mean us! With me as the hero now, there's no way that this plan can fail! Isn't that right, Dr. N. Accuracy?"

N. Accuracy: "Oh, we got this in the bag! With Crash Bandicoot soon to be behind bars, nothing can stop us! The world thinks he's the bad guy now!"

Cortex: "YES! I have finally won! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, aren't you gonna laugh with me?"

N. Accuracy: "Nah, I'm not the laughing kind of guy, I get stomach-aches that way."

Meanwhile on Wumpa Island,

Inside the house, Crash is watching the news on t.v. He can't believe his eyes, seeing Cortex being celebrated for his sudden heroic deeds sends a shock to his heart. One day he's admired & looked up to as a hero, then the next day he's forgotten & hated by the world!

Crash: "What...just...happened?"

**(End of Ch. 1)**


	2. Cops & Robbers

**Chapter 2: Cops & Robbers**

Coco is in her house with Aku Aku in the kitchen reading the newspaper. They read an article saying that Cortex has been saving the world from the evil Crash Bandicoot for 16 years. Both of them are puzzled at this weird statement.

Coco: "Can you believe this? Either someone got their facts wrong like their name is J. Jonah Jameson, or something really odd is in the air."

Aku: "I am just as confused as you are, Coco. I fear that this is no doubt Dr. Cortex's latest scheme, but how did he make something like this possible?"

Coco: "Maybe he built some kind of contraption that can switch the lives of people, or maybe he & N. Trance worked together to brainwash the world into thinking that Crash is a menace to society."

Aku: "Hmmmmm, I am sensing that he is working with someone we are unfamiliar with. Someone with "inaccurate features"."

Coco: "So you're saying that whoever Cortex is working with made all this possible? Everyone in the world is tricked into thinking the wrong things, but how come we weren't affected?"

Aku: I think it had something to do with that invention of yours, you had invented helmet-gear for all of our friends that were very protective of anything that effects the mind. It even had a portable television screen on the go!"

Coco: "*blushes*, yeah, isn't nice to have genius in the family?"

Crash rushes into Coco's kitchen to see if she or anyone else has heard about this.

Crash: "Guys! You won't believe what they're saying on-"

Coco: "We know, Crash, we're trying to figure this mess out, too. Have you seen Jade?"

Crash: "No, I-"

Jade Tiger, the bandicoot's new friend, shows up & surprises Crash.

Jade: "Here I am!"

Crash: "DAH!"

Jade: "*laughs*, so, where's the fire?"

Coco: "The public's saying that my brother is a villain! & guess who's the hero now..."

Jade: "Wait, what? Why? When? How? WHO?"

Coco: "They're saying that Cortex is has always been the hero & Crash has always been the villain! Aku Aku suspects that whoever Cortex is working with this time may have caused this."

Jade: "Wow, this is crazy. If Crash is the bad guy this time, then doesn't that mean that the authorities is going to be looking for him?"

Crash: "WHOA! The authorities? As in, the boys in blue? The Po-Pos?"

Aku: "Hopefully it will not come to that, & if it does, we must stay hidden. It is the only way to investigate this controversy."

Crash: "*sigh*, whatever, I'm going to go for a walk & get my mind right."

Jade: "Mind if I go with?"

Crash: "Not at all, I need some company."

Both Crash & Jade walk out of Coco's house & down to Crash's house. While they're walking, they see another feline figure sneaking out of the window of the house, with a bag of Crystals!

Crash: "HEY!"

The female feline looks back & quickly runs away, & I do mean QUICKLY!

Crash: "Whoa! Was that some sort of cheetah-girl? Taking OUR Crystals? I never though things could get any worse!"

Jade: "Don't worry, I'll get her!"

Jade takes off like a blue hedgehog, blowing Crash's fur & pants into her direction. As he runs to get it while no one's looking, Jade tries to chase down the female cheetah. Jade corners the cheetah at the edge of a cliff near the water with nowhere to run.

Jade: "Alright, who are you & why are you stealing the bandicoot's stuff?"

Female Cheetah: "Jade Tiger, long time no see."

The female cheetah says so in an African-accent, then she turns around with a devious smile. Jade immediately recognizes her.

Jade: "Elijah? What are you doing here?"

Elijah: "I don't like using that name anymore, you can call me "Mwizi"."

**(Mwizi= African for "Thief")**

Jade: "Okay, "Mwizi", why are you taking my friends stuff? You know those Crystals belong to thee Crash Bandicoot, don't you?"

Elijah: "You mean, Crash Bandicoot, the evil one who's been trying to take over the world for 16 years?"

Jade: "NO! The GOOD one who's been saving the world for 16 years! Those are his Power Crystals, he keeps them away from the EVIL Dr. Cortex!"

Elijah: "Oh, Jade, you & that imagination of yours, he-he! I am simply doing a good deed for Dr. Cortex, the TRUE hero. By giving him these Power Crystals, he be able to use them to end all of the evil in the world, then maybe your BOYFRIEND can finally be put away for life!"

Jade: "Don't you realize what's going on? Cortex has you fooled. Someone he's working with made him the hero & Crash the bad guy, & what do you mean "boyfriend"? We're just friends, okay?"

Crash catches up with Jade, pulling his pants up.

Crash: "Did you get her? *looks at Elijah*, helloooo! Did you steal those just to get my attention? *smiling* Shucks, girls these days, huh?"

Jade kicks Crash in the shins.

Crash: "Ow!"

Elijah: "I don't have time for this, once I give these Crystals to Cortex, you will be put away for good, Crash Bandicoot!"

Crash: "Hey, wait a minute, I'm the-"

Elijah, or Mwizi, blows some unusual dust into Crash & Jade's faces. They cough & cough & cannot see a thing, but when the dust clears up, Mwizi's gone.

Crash: "Once again, WHAT...JUST...HAPPENED?!"

Jade: "An old "friend" just came & took the Crystals, & then she just disappeared out of nowhere!"

Crash: "But you have to admit that was pretty cool."

Jade kicks Crash in the shins again.

Crash: "OW!"

Just then, some policemen & a eagle-guy show up to Crash's house, Jade & Crash see them & wonder if they're here because of the burglary.

Crash: "Oh, am I glad to see you guys! Some cheetah-girl was here & she-"

Eagle-Guy: "There he is, dudes! Arrest the madman!"

Jade: "Oh, great."

Policeman: "Crash Bandicoot, we have a warrant for your arrest! Stay still & remain silent!"

Aku Aku & Coco arrive & see Crash being wrongfully arrested. Crunch comes out of the house after a long nap.

Crunch: "*yawn*, hey, what's goin' on?"

Coco: "They're arresting Crash! Oh, my god. What are we gonna do?"

Crunch: "WHAT? WHY?"

Crash: "Wait, you guys got the wrong bandicoot! There was someone who was robbing MY house!"

Eagle-Guy: "Take him away, boys!"

Coco: "Uhh, who the heck are you?"

Wyatt: "The name's Wyatt, Wyatt Eagle! Would you like my number?"

Coco: "As if! Tell them to leave my brother be & I'll think about it!"

Jade: "This can't be happening."

Policeman: "Come on, menace, time for us to book you once & for all!"

Aku: "ENOUGH!"

Aku Aku uses his magic to grab Crash & take him away from the police. Then he creates a force around everybody else & prepares to teleport off of Wumpa Island.

Wyatt: "Oh, man! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Crash: "Heh, newbie!"

Everyone teleports out of there, leaving the policemen angry & confused.

Policeman: "Did you see that?"

Policeman #2: "Yeah, that ne'er do well got away from us! He's just making it harder for himself! Call all the officers we know, this just became personal."

**(end of Ch. 2)**


	3. The Public Has Spoken

**Chapter 3: The Public Has Spoken**

After disappearing off of Wumpa Island to escape the cops, the group appears in the city, where a parade is currently being thrown for Dr. Cortex's so-called "heroic deeds". The new guy, Wyatt Eagle, is freaked out by what just happened & looks at Aku Aku in fear.

Wyatt: "DUDE! Like, what the heck, man? What are you, some kind of magic, mystical-mask or something?"

Aku: "Actually, yes, yes I am."

Wyatt: "Ccccoooool!"

Crash: "Phew, that was too close! Man, what am I going to do now? If those guys wanted to arrest me, then who knows how many more are going to do the same!"

Coco: "Don't worry, Crash. We're going to find a way to hide you so that the authorities won't spot you, while at the same time finding a way to get to Cortex & reverse all of this."

Jade: "Uhh, is that a giant Cortex balloon I see?"

Crunch: "Where, oh heckie naw..."

The gang takes a gander at the Cortex balloon, & they're all disgusted by the positive attention that their one true enemy is getting. A band is playing, performers are cartwheeling down the street, confetti is everywhere, & the side crowds are going nuts for the celebration. This truly brings a grey cloud to Crash's heart, he should be the one getting all of this attention.

Wyatt: "This is, like, so totally awesome, dudes! I've been a huge fan of Dr. Cortex since I was a little Eaglet, he's a true hero!"

Crash: "Uhh, don't you mean I'M the true hero? What is wrong with you people, Dr. Cortex is bad news; I've been saving the world since 1996!"

Wyatt: "Hey! Dr. Cortex is so not bad news, you're the one who's bad news, dude! You should be ashamed of all the evil you tried to do to the world over the years!"

Crash: "ALL THE EV- sir, I'll have you know-"

Wyatt: "Have me know what? That you're a smelly, unlikable marsupial that's just mad that Cortex is getting all the love & not YOU?!

Crash: "Alright, that's it!"

Crash tries to get his hands on Wyatt & Coco tries to break it up.

Wyatt: "WAAHH, HELP! IT'S THE EVIL CRA-"

Coco puts her hand over Wyatt's hooked beak to silence him.

Coco: "Listen here, you not-so-Bald Eagle! If you so much as try to say my brother's name in a loud manner, I will pluck every one of your feathers & cook you for dinner! Now, believe it or not, Crash is the hero & Cortex is the bad guy, he is tricking you. We're getting to the bottom of this once & for all! You got that, bird-boy?"

Wyatt is too happily distracted by Coco. Apparently, he seems to have a "crush" on her.

Wyatt: "I'll do anything you say, pretty blond-haired beauty!"

Coco gets a repulsed expression on her face as Wyatt won't take his eyes off her & stop smiling. Then the rest of the gang, including Aku Aku, giggles at Coco as they get the possible idea.

Crash: "Coco & Wyatt sittin' in a tree! K-I-"

Coco: "SHUT IT!"

Just then, Jade spots policemen walking towards them.

Jade: "Oh, fuzz! It's the police! What are we gonna do?"

Aku: "Quickly, we must hide Crash. Everyone, stand out in front of him!"

Crunch & Jade cover Crash, then Coco grabs Wyatt, who's in a "love-trance", & they also cover him. As the police are walking by, they see the gang standing unusually still & having nervous smiles.

Policeman: "Howdy there, folks! Really special day today, isn't it?"

Jade: *nervously* "Uhh, oh yeah! Really special! That Cortex sure is a hero!"

Crunch: "The best!"

Crash, crouched & hidden, then gets a low-voice & covers his muzzle, saying...

Crash: "Cortex sucks!"

The police then hear someone say it from behind the group.

Policeman: "Uhh, who said that?"

Coco: "Uhh, probably some idiot from far away who roots for Crash Bandicoot, you know, the bad guy?"

Coco then kicks Crash in the shins.

Crash: *whispers* "OW! That's the third time in the same leg!"

One of the policemen look at Coco in concern.

Policeman: "Excuse me, miss. Is everything okay?"

Coco: "I-I was just getting something off my leg."

Crash: "*sigh*, someone please kill me now."

Crash begins to lie down on the ground until the cops go away, but he lays his furry elbow onto Jade's tail.

Jade: "*loud-meow*"

Everyone looks at Jade & then starts laughing, even the police!

Jade: "Hey! Puberty is a serious thing!"

When everyone stops laughing, Crash is still heard laughing his butt off. Then the police see him, & that's when he stops.

Crash: "Uh-oh."

Policeman: "Well, well, well! Looks like someone's planning an evil scheme to ruin the parade!"

Other Policeman: "Crash Bandicoot, stay where you are! You are under arrest!"

Crash: "Here we go again."

Aku: "Everyone, run!"

The policemen calls other cops to the location, while the gang grabs Crash & run away from the scene. While the run, other people spot them escaping with Crash & they throw stuff at him.

Crunch: "Hey, watch the metal-arm, suckas!"

Woman: "Boo! You stink, Crash Bandicoot!"

Man: "Where's Dr. Cortex when you need him?"

A game is thrown at Crash's head. He grabs it to see which one it is.

Crash: "D'oh! "Cortex Boom Bang"? Heh, what a 'bomb' this was."

Coco: "Where should we go, Aku Aku?"

Aku: Into the alley! We can hide there from everyone else."

Crash, Coco, Wyatt (still hypnotized), Jade, Crunch, & Aku Aku head into the alley. They get away from the angry mob that was chasing them & opens a sewer cap & climbs down the sewer one by one.

Jade: "Ugh! Anyone got a gas-mask?"

Crash: "I dunno, guys. I'm kinda use to the smell."

Coco: "We know, because you practically been in here lots of times before."

Crash: "You mean Cortex has, you know, so that he could get the Crystals & defeat me?"

Coco: "Hey now, cut out the sarcasm. I told you we're going to find a way out of this mess. I brought my laptop with me so that we can track down Cortex & his new companion."

Wyatt: "Sssooo, you like laptops, huh? That's cccoooooool."

Coco: "Uhh, thanks?"

Coco turns around to see Jade looking at her with a grin.

Coco: "Not. One. Word."

Coco looks into her pink-laptop & brings up her radar. She can see the whole world on it, & she immediately gets a signal of Cortex's whereabouts.

Coco: "He's, in the city! I guess he's showing up for his own parade."

Crash: "Blergh."

Crunch: "How we gonna get to him? The whole block thinks that we Crash's henchmens or somethin' like that."

Jade: "I think I have an idea."

**(end of ch. 3)**


	4. Plan C

**Chapter 4: Plan "C"**

(News crew report from Coco's Laptop)

Chick: "The city is now in outrage as the authorities are currently trying to track down the nefarious Crash Bandicoot, who was spotted along with his cronies at the annual Dr. Cortex appreciation parade."

Stew: "If I was Crash, I would just savor the extra trouble & just turn myself in. He's only making it worse for himself after all."

Chick: "Right you are, Stew. Will this orange criminal finally be brought in, & will our beloved hero Dr. Cortex respond to this cry for help? Stay tuned..."

(Closes Laptop)

Coco: "Alright, Jade. So what's the plan?"

Jade: "Okay, hear me out. Everyone thinks that we're Crash's "henchmen", right? So I figure that if I can sneak up back to the surface & find a way out of the city, I can distract the police & you guys can find some sort of transportation so that we can escape & find Cortex's lair, where ever that may be."

Crash: "Hmmm..."

Crash continues to think really hard about Jade's plan, even if it takes over 10 minutes.

Crash: "Hmmm..."

Aku: "What is the long pause for, Crash?"

Wyatt: "He's probably planning some evil-"

Both Coco & Jade growl at Wyatt, then he quivers & says nothing more.

Crash: "Seems like a legit plan, but I found a few complications."

Jade: "Like..."

Crash: "Well, it's about the "escape" part. What are we going to the escape in or with?"

Crunch: "Ooo, I know! We can steal a car!"

Everyone frowns at Crunch.

Crunch: "Hey, why not? We already perceived as bad guys."

Coco: "Even so, that's just going to make things worse. Besides, I have an idea, but first I'm gonna call home & check on Pura."

Jade: "Eugh, be quick, I think I'm getting sewage on my fur."

Wyatt: "Dude, the blonde cutie is cute when she has ideas."

Crash: "Aww, that's so sweet! I guess now I can call you a, *puts on sunglasses* "lovebird"!" *laughs*

Aku: "We must prepare to initiate this plan. Jade, are you ready?"

Jade: "Yep! I'm ready to be a "bad kitty"!"

Several moments later, the gang exits out of the sewers & returns back to the surface into an alley. They see policemen lined up with their cars at every corner in the streets. Helicopters fly around above the buildings with lights flashed below them. Jade then whispers to the group...

Jade: "Okay, guys. Time for me to steal the spotlight!"

Crash: "Go get 'em, Tiger!"

Jade then hops out in front of the police & does her stuff.

Jade: "Grrr! I am Jade Tiger! I am very, very evil! With my razor-sharp teeth & claws, I'll scratch anyone who messes with me! BythewayI'mveryveryevil."

Cop #1: "Hey, what's up with that cat-girl? She on some type of weird medication or somethin'?"

Cop #2: "Maybe she has a hairball."

Jade: "Hear my roar! *meow*"

The cops spit their coffee & burst into laughter.

Cops: "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jade: *in a whiny voice* "Hey! Stop laughing at me! You all are suppose to tremble in fear before me!"

Back in the alley hidden from the public, the group prepares to initiate the last part of the plan.

Crash: "Uhh, so where's the 'escape' part of this plan?"

Coco: "Coming up, or should I say "Down"!"

Crash, Crunch, & Wyatt all look down at the ground at the same time with curious expressions. Crash scratches his mohawk.

Coco: "No. LOOK UP, you morons!"

Crash, Crunch, & Wyatt: "Oh!"

All three of them look up.

Crash, Crunch, & Wyatt: "OH!"

Coco's Space Fighter floats down into the alley & lands. The pilot is unknown.

Wyatt: "Oh, dude! It's the aliens! Get the nearest tin-foil you can find & make it into a hat & wear it!"

Wyatt screeches & runs around flapping his wings in panic.

Crunch: "Wait a minute. That don't look like no alien, that's..."

The window opens & Pura is seen piloting the Space Fighter. He waves his paws.

Wyatt: "Oh, phew! It's just a- little tiger?"

Crash: "Ahh, so that's why you called Pura earlier!"

Coco: "That's right! Hop in, boys!"

Crash: "But what about "Ms. Hollywood"?"

Coco: "Don't worry, she knows her queue!"

All four of them hop into the Space Fighter. Jade then senses this.

Jade: "Uhh-*takes a bow*"

She immediately takes off from the police & joins back up with the group as the Space fighter rises up into the air. The cops go into the alley & see it, & one of them take out their bullhorn & talks into it.

Cop: "THIS IS THE POLICE! YOU ARE FLYING IN A RESTRICTED AIR-ZONE!"

Cop #2: "Is that-HEY, I found Crash Bandicoot & his henchmen!"

Wyatt: "Yo, Cop dudes! Help, they're kidnapping- Oof!"

Everyone pushes down Wyatt as they fly off. The helicopters all fly after the Space-Fighter. All the cops get into their cars & speed down the streets.

Cop: "*bullhorn* DANG IT, WHY DO THEY ALWAYS RUN?!"

Cop #2: "They're criminals, mac, what do you expect?"

Cop: "SHUT APP!"

Cop #2: "R.I.P. ears."

Crash: "*blows raspberries to helicopters*"

Coco grabs Crash's right ear.

Coco: "Cut that out!"

Jade: "So, how was I back there?"

Everyone freezes & looks at each other.

Coco: "Uhh..."

Crunch: "Well, you were..."

Crash: "Kinda..."

Aku: "Your performance was...ehhhhh..."

Jade: "Oh, thanks a lot for the honest criticism, guys."

Pura: "*laughs*"

Crash: "Yo, sis. Any idea where short, yellow, & ugly is now?"

Coco: *checks laptop radar*"He's on the move! He's leaving the city & heading east. Pura, Cortex moving at 6 o' clock!"

Pura turns the Space Fighter in the opposite direction, flying over the choppers. He activates the camouflage-mode, now the helicopters & police can't see where they've gone.

Jade: "Wow. Who gave him a license?"

Coco: "Oh, this is nothing. You should see him on race-tracks!"

Wyatt: "I can't believe I'm running away from the cops! I want out of this thing, NOW!"

Crash: "Okay, Adiós! Don't hit your beak on the way out! Coco, can we-"

Coco: "No, he's with us now."

Crash, Crunch, Jade, & Wyatt: "WHAT?!"

Coco: "I have to keep my eyes on Mr. Tattle tail-feathers so that he won't tell anyone where Crash is."

Aku: "Coco is right, my children. Wyatt must not leave our sight. We have to reach Cortex, confront him, & reverse the effects of what happened."

Wyatt: "Reverse effects? What's that floating-dude talking about?"

Coco: "If you let me, can I explain on the way, please?"

Wyatt: "Of course you can, Coco-Butter!"

Crash: "*fake-hurls*"

The group flies off literally invisible to the public in search for the false hero.

(end of ch. 4)


	5. Finding a Lure

**Chapter 5: Finding a Lure**

From an unknown lair just off of the coast of the city, Uka Uka, Cortex's cronies, & the new doctor, N. Accurate, are celebrating a scheme that's actually going well. Dingodile is barbecuing with Tiny, who keeps eating all of the steak. N. Gin & Nina are reading the news about Crash escaping the police, & Uka Uka & N. Trap are too busy being in shock knowing that Cortex's plan hasn't been ruined yet. It's like a new record! A confident & proud N. Accurate is looking at the T.V. to watch it all happen. He leans on the wall & lets his hands out so that his eyes could see. He then feeds his stomach, literally. Elijah, the cheetah girl who stole the Crystals from Crash's house, puts them on a table for everyone. Uka Uka is pleased.

Uka: "My, my! You really are an expert thief!"

Elijah: "Thanks, it's my specialty."

Nina: "So, how long have you been doing this? Is it like an everyday thing for you? Please say yes!"

Elijah: "It is indeed. I take whatever I can to survive. It's what my father taught me back in the motherlands."

Uka: "Your father taught you well. You'll make a fine addition to our group."

Nina: "Yeah, you seem so much cooler than N. Trap. I kinda liked her at first, but now she's just another disappointment."

N. Trap: "HEY! I AM right here! & that stupid orange rodent only got me one time f.y.i."

Tiny: "Cortex plan to make himself good guy is-"

Uka: "UHH, *clears throat* TINY! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE IN TIMEOUT?"

Tiny: "Oh, sorry. Tiny go back now."

Elijah raises her eyebrow confused.

N. Accurate: "Looks like the bandicoot & his crew is on to us. Cortex doesn't know he's leading them here now."

N. Trap: "He has other plans. He probably knows that those meddling rodents are on his trail, so he's likely going to lure them into a trap."

Nina: "Yeah, maybe even a better trap than you could probably ever make."

Dingodile: "Oh no she didn't!"

N. Trap: "Why you little- GRRRR! You better be glad this is an all-age video-game franchise!"

N. Gin: "Cortex is headed to the scrap-yard. That's a perfect place to make something robot-y & doom-full!"

N. Accurate: "& I thought I was 'N. Accurate'."

Elijah: "I guess that's my queue."

She grabs a Power Crystal from out of her bag on the table.

Uka: "Remember, stay hidden from the public. Just place the Crystal in the pile of heap & then let the magic happen."

Tiny: "Just like with giant plant!"

Uka: "TINY! CORNER!"

Tiny: "Oh, right." *goes back to corner*

Elijah: "Don't worry, I never get caught."

-

Farther away back in the city, the group is still flying around in the space-fighter. Pura has lost track of Cortex, leaving Crash to get angry. Crunch is too air-sick to do anything else. Wyatt is dazed after hearing from Coco about what's really going on with Cortex's latest scheme.

Wyatt: "So let me get this straight. You're telling me that Cortex has actually been the main baddie all these years, & he met with someone who changed the order of society & made himself the good guy?"

Coco: "Yeah, I know it sounds pretty crazy, but it's true."

Wyatt pauses for a second, & then gives Coco a pretty expected reaction.

Wyatt: "No way. Nice try trying to get to me with your mind-tricks, dudette. But good always prevails in the end! *sigh*, if only someone as cute as you are were on the side of good..."

Coco shakes her head while an irritated Jade sharpens her claws, & her teeth. Crash gets more impatient by the minute.

Crash: "Where the heck did he go? How can he just disappear like that? I mean, what is this, 'TwinSanity'?"

Wyatt: "Ahh, "Cortex TwinSanity". One of the best Dr. Cortex games ever."

Crash: "Shut up!"

Jade: "We've been flying around for a half an hour. Where could he have possibly gone?"

Aku: "My children, I sense that Dr. Cortex is... at the scrap-yard?"

Coco: "Why would he be there?"

Crash: "Probably to find that robot we drowned months ago!"

Jade: "That stupid robot messed up my arm for a bit. It still kinda feels injured."

Crash: "Well, if we're lucky, we'll probably find it again!"

Jade: "I'm counting on it. *pops claws*"

Coco: "Well, in that case, Pura, set a course for the scrap-yard."

Pura: "Meow!"

Wyatt: "You dudes are wasting your time. Like I said, good always prevails in the end!"

Aku: "It sure does, Wyatt. It sure does..."

Wyatt: "Totally- wait a minute..."

Wyatt remains puzzled after Aku Aku's statement as the space-fighter makes its way to the scrap-yard. Minutes later, they arrive, but once again, Cortex is nowhere to be seen.

Crunch: "Aw, man! I can't be doing no more of this air-travel nonsense. *hurls near Jade*"

Jade: "Hey! Watch the tail!"

Crash: "Alright. Where is that big-headed jerk?"

Coco scans the area for Cortex's presence with her laptop, but no data came back. Suddenly, Aku Aku feels the presence of a Power Crystal's energy nearby.

Aku: "Guys, I can feel the energy of a Crystal in the scrap-yard!"

Coco: "Sweet! Everyone split up & look around. Jade, you go with Crash. Crunch & Wyatt, you guys follow me."

Wyatt: "Whatever you say, beautiful!"

Crunch: "Now I got two reasons to hurl!"

The group splits up to search the area. Moments later, Crash & Jade are the ones to find the Crystal the pile of heap.

Crash: "Hello, my precious! Did you miss me? I know, I missed you, too!"

Jade: "Is it okay to say I don't feel comfortable with you doing that? Hey, wait a sec, look! It's the N. Sect bot!"

Crash: "Well well! Underneath all that seaweed & scrap-metal it was almost obvious. Looks like someone had a good swim!"

Jade: "I wish it was still functioning so that I can slash it to robotic-pieces."

Crash: "DON'T SAY THAT!"

Just then, the Crystal unleashes energy amongst the scrapped robot. It makes the N. Sect function like it did before. the circuits are working again, & then the robot uses it's 6 legs to rise up from the pile.

N. Sect: "ENEMY TARGETS SIGHTED, ELIMINATION MODE ACTIVATED."

Crash looks at Jade with a frown, but Jade nervously smiles back.

Jade: "Uhh, I spoke too soon?"

(end of ch. 5)


	6. Water You Scared of, N Sect?

**Chapter 6: Water You Scared of, N. Sect?**

*ZAP* *FWOOM*

The N. Sect bot, now repowered by the Power Crystal, attacks the group in the scrap-yard. Crash Bandicoot & Jade Tiger dodges the laser-cannon attack from the robot's bug-like mouth.

Crash: "Ya just had to wish the thing was still functioning, did ya?"

Jade: "You know, just because I wished that it was still alive, doesn't mean genies exist!"

Crash: "Hey! Genies do exist, thank you very- OH WATCH OUT!"

The robot stomps the ground with its pointy-ended leg. The two critters scatter to avoid getting crushed.

Crash: "Ugh, if only I had my Fruit-Bazooka, & a large area of water for a little Déjà vu moment, oh & a motorcycle!"

N. Sect: "WATER! WHERE?"

Jade: "We don't have time for that; we need to find a new way to destroy this thing- wait a second…"

Crash & Jade notices that the robot is still distracted while looking around for water. This gives Jade an idea.

Jade: "Yo! I know what we can do!"

Crash: "Does it involve sitting down? *pant* *pant* because I really need to sit down for a bit."

Jade: "Just follow my lead. Hey, N. Sect!"

N. Sect: "UNIT CANNOT SOCIALIZE WITH TARGETS; UNIT IS TOO BUSY TRYING TO DESTROY TARGETS."

Jade: "But you can't! It's going to rain soon!"

N. Sect: "RAIN? UNIT WILL SHORT-OUT IF ANY WATER IS PLACED UPON SELF!"

Crash: "What are you- OHHHHHH! Yeah, so you might wanna try & destroy us quickly before the downpour starts, which will start in?"

Jade: "Uhh…20 minutes exactly!"

She then whispers to Crash what to do.

Jade: "Keep it distracted, I'll be back."

Jade then runs off as fast as she can to find Coco, Pura, Crunch, Wyatt, & Aku Aku on the other side of the scrap-yard.

N. Sect: "UNIT MUST EXTERMINATE ORANGE MARSUPIAL TARGET WITHIN 20 MINUTES, THEN FIND COVER FROM FALLING H2O."

Crash: "First, ya gotta catch me, ya big tin-can! *blows raspberries*"

Crash then proceeds on to his trademark chase-scene, dodging obstacles in the way & jumping over stuff as he gets pursued by the giant killer-robot. The N. Sect fires its mouth-cannon, but Crash jumps out of the way, rolling onto the ground to keep up speed. He attempts to throw rocks at the robot's eyes to blind it, but no dice. Crash then gets cornered near a tall fence, there's nowhere he can run now, but not according to him, of course.

Crash: "I suppose this is the part where you corner me & then I have nowhere to go, huh?"

N. Sect: "UNIT IS SMARTER THAN THAT. UNIT KNOWS TARGET WILL FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE, SO UNIT WILL BLAST YOU FROM EXISTANCE NOW. IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZA!"

*BLEEEEERRRRRP*

The mouth-cannon releases a huge blast right as the robot got done talking. When done, smoke still surrounds the area. The N. Sect may have gotten our hero.

Elsewhere, Jade reaches the rest of the group, who are currently still looking for the Crystal, unaware that it's in the now-activated N. Sect.

Jade: "Guys! Guys!"

Coco: "Jade! Did you & my brother find the Crystal?"

Jade: "More than that, we found it, inside the N. Sect robot!"

Crunch: "That big piece of junk is here? Where?"

Jade: "A few minutes from here, we gotta get back & stop it. I came up with another idea."

Wyatt: "Oh, great. Now you evil dudes stole the giant protector robot from Dr. Cortex for evil purposes? Why don't you just put me out of my misery?"

Jade: "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea…*pops claws*"

Coco: "Jade! Just ignore the idiot bird & tell us what we need to do."

Jade: "Do you still have that 'Element-A-Ray'?"

Crunch: "Element-A-Ray? Yo, you haven't been hanging around those Elemental-Masks, have you?"

Coco: "No, of course not! You know the machine-ray that I built months ago into the Space-Fighter? The one that can shoot out the different elements: earth, wind, fire, & water? I called it 'Element-A-Ray', because it's supposed to be like 'elementary', but you know I got the 4 elements, & the ray-"

Crunch & Jade: "Okay, we get it!"

Coco: "Sheesh!"

Jade: "We're gonna need a drink, if you know what I mean…"

Wyatt: "I don't get it."

Coco: "Right, I'll get right back to Pura so that we can fly on over to the robot & give him a much needed bath, hopefully Crash is holding up okay. Hey, has anyone seen Aku Aku?"

Back to the showdown, there is still smoke from the blast around the N. Sect bot & where Crash should be. The N. Sect is confident that Crash hasn't survived, but he then sees Aku Aku shielding him as the smoke clears.

N. Sect: "WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, MAN?"

Aku: "Are you alright?"

Crash: "Never been better. You came at the right time; I thought I was going to be Bandicoot-BBQ."

Aku: "Not today. I am aware of the plan you & Jade have, everyone should be here in a minute with the Element-A-Ray."

Crash: "Oh, not that thing again. I had to get cooled off from being burned & get dried off from getting soaked. But that thing works better than a regular fan lemme tell ya."

N. Sect: "ENOUGH TALK, YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE TERMINATED WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES. PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM."

Crash: "Hmmm, more like one minute!"

The Space-Fighter arrives & Pura prepares to fire the Element-A-Ray at the robot.

Wyatt: "You won't get away with this! Cortex is coming to stop all you dudes!"

Coco: "Oh, Wyatt! You seem to be sporting some feathery muscles on there; can I get a closer look?"

Wyatt: "Oh, why sure! Anything for you, blonde-beauty."

Crunch: "She's like the N. Trance of flirting with that bird-boy! Hahahaha!"

Coco: "Pura, activate the Element-A-Ray to water setting!"

Pura: "Meow!"

Jade: "WAIT, WAIT! I got this!"

She pushes the button to activate the ray instead of Pura, he gets mad.

Pura: "Grrrrr…"

Jade: "Hey, N. Sect! This is for messing up my arm!"

The N. Sect looks up to see water sprinkling down on him.

Crash: "Looks like someone forgot to bring an umbrella today!"

N. Sect: "OH NO, NOT AGAIN! TELL MY WIFE, HER FACE NEEDS TO BE RECONSTRUCTED!"

The robot rusts up & goes into a still-state. The water causes the circuits to stop working. The robot then falls over, Crash & Aku gets out of the way.

Wyatt: "NNNOOOOOO!"

Jade: "YES! The robot has finally been vanquished! Vengeance is MINE, MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone gets creeped out by Jade's evil-scientist laughter, except for Crash, who weirdly finds it attracting.

Crash: *looks at Aku* "Hey, as long as she's happy, I'm happy!"

Aku: "Uh, yeah. Great work everyone, now to get the Crystal & find Dr. Cortex; hopefully there won't be any more usual distractions."

Cortex: "Looking for me, evil doers?"

Coming from nowhere, Dr. Cortex arrives on his hover-glider to the scrap-yard with his ray-gun in his left hand.

Aku: "Speak of the Devil."

Crash: "Finally, what did you do to make me the bad guy, ya lunatic?"

Cortex: "Now, now. Save your questions for later, my guests. I have some people that want to meet you…"

The gang looks around to see the police & choppers surrounding them.

Wyatt: "The Calvary's here!"

Cortex: "Arrest these villains, boys!"

Crash: "Aw, Wumpas."

**(End of ch. 6)**


End file.
